Promise
by Miles.itz
Summary: Es hora de cumplir mi promesa –susurro, él se rio un sonido ronco y suave


Marinette despertó sobre saltada, su corazón repiqueteaba con fuerza contra su pecho, tenia la vista nublada a causa de las lágrimas. Su mente era un remolino de imágenes borrosas acompañadas por gritos que sobresalían de entre todos esos recuerdos, se encogió sobre sí misma intentando con todas sus fuerzas apartar esas imágenes de su cabeza

¿La misma pesadilla? –Apenas había sido un murmullo pero había sido más que suficiente para calmar el ataque de pánico que comenzaba a propagarse por todo su cuerpo, Chat la observo desde las sombras, con aquel gesto de culpa que se había vuelto tan propio de él

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –apenas pudo escucharse a sí misma pero Chat se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente sonriendo apenas con sus ojos verdes brillando a través de la oscuridad

Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre–Marinette lo observo fijamente mientras se acercaba a ella –Pasaba por aquí, y quise asegurarme que estuvieras bien – sonrió con más ganas como si aquello fuera una broma, Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos color cielo, ahora incluso con más fuerza que antes

No tienes por qué hacerlo –le replico entre sollozos – no después de todo –su voz se apagó en un murmullo

Es precisamente por eso que sigo aquí –Chat se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas y una mueca de preocupación, la cama apenas se tambaleó –Me preocupas Marinette –Ella apretó los labios observándolo con sus ojos inundados en lagrimas

Estoy bien –intento parecer convencida, pero el temblor de su voz solo la hizo ver más patética de lo que ya se sentía

No, no lo estás –le regaño sus orejas temblaron furiosas- no mientras sigas culpándote por lo que sucedió -su voz subió de volumen, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó- tienes que entender Hawkmoth tomó sus propias desiciones y no había nada que pudieras hacer para salvarlo -un nuevo remolido de imágenes sin sentido la golpeó - Tenías que Salvar a esas personas - murmuró a modo de consuelo

Pero no tenia que arriesgar la vida de otras –le replico ella, chat noir se encogió de hombros

Incluso tu no pudiste preverlo mi lady –Le consoló, ella suspiro limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas

Debí haberlo hecho… todo sería diferente ahora –murmuro ella buscando a tientas en la obscuridad hasta que sus dedos rozaron el frío metal de rodeaba su cuello

Él hubiera no existe –murmuro el chico con tristeza, clavando sus ojos verdes en aquella cadena que sostenía con fuerza – ¿aún no te decides? –Señalo la pequeña argolla de plata que colgaba de la cadena – no puedes seguir haciendo esto sola – ella escondió el anillo entre sus manos casi por inercia

Es lo único que me mantiene a flote –murmuro apenas- Es lo único que me asegura que fue real, que no es una pesadilla de la que voy a despertar –Chat torció los labios en una mueca de dolor, quiso abrazarla, consolarla y prometerle que todo estaría bien pero se mantuvo firme

Vamos Bugaboo –murmuro con tristeza- Tienes que, o si no seguiré viniendo –le amenazo juguetón, ella se tensó y aparto la mirada casi de inmediato, no podía mentirle a el. Podía mentirse a sí misma todos los días frente al espejo, pero nunca a él, Chat la observo en shock– es por eso –ella rehuyó de su mirada abrazándose a si misma –Marinette, no debes…

Sé que no debería, se que debería superarlo, como todos –un suave temblor la recorrió – pero no puedo –las lágrimas volvieron con más fuerza sacudiéndola – no quiero hacerlo, no aun –y entonces lo observo, sus dulces ojos que antes brillaban de alegría y amor, ahora estaban apagados como dos pedazos de hielo, el chico la observo atónito – no quiero dejarte ir –sollozo ella, y solo entonces él se permitió tocarla, su mano acaricio su rostro con delicadeza apartando el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas y ella se estremeció, y la frustración se apodero de él, su piel no era capaz de encontrar la calidez de su rostro, o incluso de reconocer la humedad de sus lágrimas, no había nada. Y estaba casi seguro que lo único que ella era capaz de sentir era el frío, pero incluso con todo aquello no se apartó– Si solo hubiera sido más fuerte –se lamento apesumbrada

No es tu culpa –le prometió el con tranquilidad, su propio pecho se apretó ante el sufrimiento de ella – y no puedes aferrarte a un recuerdo Bugaboo –pellizco su nariz con suavidad – tienes que seguir –ella se estremeció – debes encontrar un nuevo Chat Noir –solo aquella frase fue suficiente para que todo volviera a su mente, para que aquella fachada que había construido se derrumbara, las lágrimas volvieron con fuerza. El solo se dedicó a limpiarlas con sus manos frías envueltas en aquellos guantes negros, porque incluso aunque eso significara renunciar a ella, renunciar a esa pequeña conexión que se había formado Gracias a su anillo, lo haría, por que odiaba verla así – No dejes mi sacrificio en vano mi lady, vive tu vida y Se feliz –en un impulso coloco los labios sobre la frente de ella, Marinette lo observo aterrada

Chat no… -Quiso llorar, suplicarle que se quedara pero su voz no le respondía, entre todo sabía que él tenía razón, había pasado mucho tiempo y lo mantenía en un lugar que ya no le correspondía, lo había obligado a permanecer a su lado, aguanto las lágrimas y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se obligó a sonreír, sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, recordando cuando todo era diferente, recordando las noches de patrulla mientras conversaban y observaban la ciudad desde la punta de la Torre Eiffel y se aferró a eso, aparto la cadena de su cuello y observo la sortija de plata que alguna vez le perteneció a él, la observo por última vez y luego se permitió verlo de nuevo, el traje negro había desaparecido, donde antes había estado Chat Noir ahora se encontraba Adrien con aquella sonrisa tranquila que tanto amaba, le sonrió de vuelta -¿Nos veremos de nuevo? –quiso saber ella, el rubio se rió apenas entre dientes mirándola divertido

No muy pronto, espero –ella asintió – pero te estaré esperando –le prometió, ella sonrio, cerró los ojos y su corazón se apretujo,aquellas imágenes borrosas que tanto se había esforzado por mantener así, se aclararon en un torbellino de recuerdos, La ultima pelea contra Hawkmoth, todos aquellos daños que ni siquiera su Lucky Charm había podido arreglar, el cómo aun malherido el se interpuso entre aquel ataque, como le había suplicado que no llorara incluso mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia, él como le obligó a promerle que sería fuerte,

 _-vamos bugaboo, prométemelo, necesito saber que serás fuerte, que vivirás. Por los dos-_

se lo había prometido, y había sido demasiado egoísta para cumplir con ello

Es hora de cumplir mi promesa –susurro, el se río apenas una risa suave y ronca. Y solo entonces ella se permitió avanzar, y dejarlo ir.


End file.
